


Kali's Pets

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Kali's Pets

Kali heard a knock on her front door and a familiar female voice from her daughter’s past come through. “Mrs. Belladonna? I’m here just like you asked….” There was a bit of nervousness in the voice as the milf made her way to the door. “I can’t believe I’m doing this… I’m glad Blake is still at Beacon.”   
  
Opening the door, the older faunus gave the chameleon faunus on the other side of the doorway a warm and comforting smile. “Don’t be nervous, Ilia, dear. You were the one who brought the idea to my attention. Ghira won’t be home for a few days and Blake is still away. So we have all day to make things work.” The cat faunus smiled and held out her hand to the redhead that was half her age. “So, come on inside.”   
  
The chameleon faunus’s body quickly turned a light shade of pink equivalent to a blush as she took the older woman’s hand with a smile. “Of course, Mrs. Belladonna.~”   
  
It had been years since Ilia had last been in the Belladonna Manor and last time she was, she was there on a ‘date’ with Blake. Just watching a movie and cuddling with her girlfriend while Kali stayed in the kitchen to make sure they didn’t go too far, even if she did let them get away with a bit of fingering while she watched. “Please, Ilia. You’ve known our family long enough. Just call me Kali.~” Pulling the smaller girl to her chest, she didn’t hesitate to place a gentle kiss on Ilia’s lips, causing the poor girl’s body to turn a darker shade of red. The woman let out a soft purr as she felt her daughter’s ex girlfriend slowly return the gesture, seemingly not afraid to simply melt into the kiss.   
  
Standing on her toes in order to deepen the kiss, the redheaded faunus quickly snaked her arms around the older woman’s neck and tried to gently bit her lip but whined as she felt the woman pull away from her. “K-Kali…?”   
  
Before responding to the young girl, the older faunus quickly attached a nearby collar around her neck. “Strip down, Ilia. If you were serious about wanting to be my pet for a week, you’re going to have to show it with more than a nervous kiss.” Once the girl was stripped down out of her actual clothing and standing in her birthday suit, the mother nodded and attached the leash to the collar. “This is just a normal collar we have around the house. If things go well today, you’ll get that collar I had you buy and ship here.”   
  
“The one that reads ‘Kali’s Pet’?” The chameleon asked a bit excitedly, nearly bouncing on her toes.   
  
“That’s the one.” Giving the younger girl’s nose a quick kiss, she smiled and pointed to the ground. “On all fours first, dear. We’re going to have a little walk around the house.~”   
  
Ilia did exactly as told, dropping to her hands and knees and nuzzling up to the woman’s leg like she had already been her pet for years.   
  
“I know you’re a chameleon faunus, but I love hearing a passionate purr or meow from my pets. So whenever I ask you to respond, you will do as such. Understand?”   
  
“Meow!~” She did her best to make it sounds genuine and passionate as she started making her way down the hall, being stopped by the leash Kali was holding.   
  
“Eager, aren’t we?~ Well, let’s get this started.” Taking a few steps, she easily made Ilia’s pace and even reached out to swat that supple ass the younger girl possessed, just to watch it jiggle and hear the soft moan that left her newest pet. “Such a sweet sound. Maybe I’ll buy a longer leash so I can whip your ass with it as we walk.~ Would you like that?”   
  
Kali continued to walk her new pet around, listening to that soft and soothing meow leave Ilia’s lips as they passed Blake’s old room, only to stop and listen to the loud and passionate wails of pleasure leave her daughter. Knocking on the door, she heard her daughter shuffling about before rushing to the closet to find some clothes. She knew just what her daughter was doing and she knew just how to make it all better for her. “Blake? Can you come out here? I have a present for you!~”   
  
“Wait! Blake’s actually home?! You said she was still at Beacon!” Ilia shouted, trying to match the background and hide from her ex lover, only to have Kali swat her ass and stop her attempt.   
  
“Sorry for lying, sweetie. But I knew you and Blake missed each other. I’ve got a present for you too.” Leaning back to the door, she opened her mouth to call to Blake again but was silenced as the door opened.   
  
Standing in the doorway, lust swirled through Blake’s eyes as she stood in nothing but a very loose t-shirt and a pair of yellow panties that must’ve belonged to one of her teammates. “Mom! Well, thank you for knocking but...you know what time of year it is….” Blushing, the younger kitten turned her head away from her mother, apparently not noticing the leash in her hand either.   
  
“Go get your collar and leash, dear. I’ve invited Ilia over and I want you two to reconnect. You two aren’t going to be dating each other, but Mommy needs another pet while your father is away and since it’s going to be her, you two need to get along again.” She watched her daughter’s eyes go wide before closing the door in her face and smiling. “Give it just a moment.” She whispered to Ilia, still smiling and biting her lip.   
  
Not even thirty seconds later, Blake opened the door, stark naked and holding out her leash for her mother. It was much longer than Ilia’s. “Here you go, Mommy.~” The lust in her eyes still there as arousal was very clearly draining down her thighs.   
  
Taking the leash, Kali pointed to the floor and gestured to Ilia. “Say hello, Blake. I know it’s been awhile, but you’re going to kiss and make up right here and now.” She watched her daughter get on all fours and stare over to her ex-girlfriend, as if trying to figure out all her options. “Now, Blakey. Or maybe I’ll tell Sun just what you do with Mommy.~”   
  
The younger kitten’s eyes went wide before she shook her head and pounced on her old love, knocking her on her back and straddling her lap. “Ilia… I…”   
  
“I missed you, Blake.” The redhead smiled, shaking her head and looking into those golden eyes she had fallen for years ago. “I… I can’t say I’m sure what I’m doing here anymore, but if I get to be with you again and your mom as well, then I can’t say I’m going to complain at all.”   
  
Both cat faunus women smiled softly at the words, but Kali gave her daughter a gentle push with her foot, pressing on her back. A silent ‘just kiss her already’. She watched Blake lean in with the momentum of the push to give Ilia a passionate and loving kiss, emotions for the girl that have been stored for years rising back to the surface. She watched the two share kiss after kiss for a few minutes before pulling Blake’s leash and separating the two. “Alright, girls. Let’s get to walking. Now that you two have made up, what do you say we get to the couch and make sure that Mommy stays happy.~”   
  
Both of the younger girls shared a look and enthusiastically meowed for Kali before turning around and heading to the couch. Of course, along the way, both of them received either a whip of the leash or a swat of Kali’s hand on their asses as they moved.   
  
Once all three were back in the living room, Kali let go of the girls’ leashes and stripped down until she was wearing absolutely nothing at all. Her natural figure causing Ilia to let out a soft whimper or two before Blake was able to nudge her and keep her quiet. “Oh? Sounds like someone enjoys the view more than they can take.~” As she sat down, the older woman made sure to lean back on the couch and spread her legs, giving both of her girls a spectacular view of her glorious, tight, and still somehow perfect cunt. “Ilia goes first, Blake. It’s her first day so she gets just a bit of special treatment.”   
  
As she watched her redheaded pet lean in close enough to feel her hot breath before she even took the first lick, Kali knew this would be something that she would want even after Ghira returned. However, when she felt Ilia take a long, wide, and teasing lick of her cunt before swirling her tongue around her clit, she knew it’d be something she’d have Ghira watch.


End file.
